Pickup trucks and vans have been and continue to be the one of the most popular vehicles sold in the United States. The chief reasons for continued popularity may vary from owner to owner, however, the ability to effectively and economically haul various cargo loads ranks high among typical truck buyers.
There are many different types of trucks on the market that are capable of hauling cargo. Among these are certain models that are capable of automatic unloading of cargo. An example is a standard dump truck. Various types and sizes of dump trucks are available from large commercial models to mini dump-truck models. Most are hydraulically operated, and involve raising the entire truck bed at an angle allowing cargo to spill out from a cargo bay.
More recently, cargo dumping systems have been developed wherein the dumping bay is separate from the pickup or dump truck and mechanically attatched thereto so that by automated method, a load may be dumped from the dumping bay without raising the truck bed. Such systems may be operated hydraulically, via electric-winch technique, or by manual crank method. Such systems are meant for smaller commercial users or sport utility owners. Low-end users often prefer this method over purchasing and maintaining an expensive hydraulic system typically found with larger dump trucks. One example of such a system taken from the prior art is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,779 which teaches a detachable cargo box dumper attatched via chain to a system of frames, rails and sprockets that are semi-permanently attatched to a parent vehicle. The system may be operated via hand crank or electric motor.
Often people have a need for hauling valuable cargo that they do not wish to dump on the ground. Therefore, systems have been provided to allow stowed cargo in separate boxes or bays to be removed from the truck bed and put on the ground for unloading and loading. This method is mainly employed by small commercial users who haul a variety of cargo and by non-commercial users who haul cargo such as camping gear, heavy furniture, or other valuable goods. In this way, goods may first be lowered to ground level where they are more easily unloaded. Similarly, loading the cargo box from ground level is easier than loading into the back of a typical pickup cargo area. Automated forklift or platform style tail-gate apparatus is typically added to a vehicle as an accessory for the purpose of raising such cargo boxes to the level of the truck bed where they may then be moved into the bed of the truck. Similarly, such automated platform tail-gates or forks may receive a loaded cargo box from inside the truck bed and then lower it to the ground.
One problem with the current art is that there is no flexibility for differing types of loaded cargo. For example, dumping style boxes are designed for gravel and other material wherein the material is dumped out from an angled position. Removal of such boxes for lying on the ground is only performed when the box is not in use and requires detaching the box from the bed of the truck. Moreover, separate cargo boxes wherein platform tail-gates or forklift style apparatus raise and lower them are not designed to dump material at an angle.
Another problem with the current art is that manual labor must be used to physically slide cargo boxes in and out of the bed of a truck even though they may be raised to a proper level via automation. Manual labor comprising lifting and so on must also be used when detaching current art dumping boxes because they are not designed with systems that enable complete lowering to the ground without detaching the box, as previously described. This sort of manual effort is not within the ability of many users of small trucks, and also may present a safety hazard for many.
What is clearly needed is a modular multi-purpose cargo system that allows automated dumping at an angle, ground level unloading, ground level loading, and retrieving back into a cargo area of a truck without requiring detachment of the cargo box. Such a system would reduce overall manual labor associated with the operation of current art systems, and also enhance reliability and safety.